1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate aligning apparatus, a substrate bonding apparatus, a substrate aligning method and a substrate bonding method.
2. Related Art
An aligning apparatus which aligns a pair of substrates by means of alignment marks or the like is known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-251972
However, there is a problem that misalignment of substrates may occur even though the substrates are precisely aligned together due to the factors after the alignment.